


prelude to a long christmas

by Alessgrosskid (thatonegrosskid)



Series: Snape Centric Fics [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Cards, Fluff, Gen, Snapemas2020, catch me finishing my prompts day of like always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonegrosskid/pseuds/Alessgrosskid
Summary: He gives each owl a few treats to be nice and promptly kicks them both out saying in no uncertain terms that he would not be responding to whatever they brought him. Well, he knew what they brought him, but he wanted to pretend for a moment that maybe there was another reason he would get two pieces of mail in one day.[fill for day 2 of snapemas: Christmas Card]
Relationships: Severus Snape & Molly Weasley, severus snape & the malfoys, severus snape/the love of his friends
Series: Snape Centric Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034766
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	prelude to a long christmas

**Author's Note:**

> thank my brother for coming up w/ the title uwu

  1. **Christmas Card**



Severus almost didn’t realize what day it was, having spent the last week doing specialty potions orders while on break. He couldn’t even let himself rest on holiday, too full of pent up energy anf frustration from the school year that was better spent in the lab than wallowing in his bed. Either way, the ‘almost’ in the first sentence is because the moment he pulled himself up out of sleep in the morning, he heard the telltale screeching and fighting of the Weasley and Malfoy owls showing up at the same time. As they tended to do.

He forced himself to stand, eyes squinted shut even in the darkness and fumbled to the bedroom door, anticipating but not ready for the flurry of wings racing to get to him first. They almost knocked him on his ass before he could shoo them to sit literally anywhere else in the room, both deciding to perch on his dresser. His own owl watched silently from the corner, the little beast, having no wish to interact with the bickering birds.

Severus very purposefully grabs both letters at the same time, giving neither of them the satisfaction of getting to him first and almost feels silly for indulging two animals in their competition. He gives them each a few treats to be nice and promptly kicks them both out saying in no uncertain terms that he would  _ not  _ be responding to whatever they brought him. Well, he knew what they brought him, but he wanted to pretend for a moment that maybe there was another reason he would get two pieces of mail in one day. 

He turns on the light and opens the Malfoy’s envelope first, scraping the wax off and setting aside the nice parchment for use later (a habit Lucius had never been able to get him out of). Soft music plays as soon as he opens the card and he won’t lie, it’s pretty nice. There’s a greyscale image of the whole family (toned to match the parchment), Lucius and Narcissa standing beside each other, each with a hand on Draco’s shoulder, all in their poshest robes of the year. They’re smiling softly at the camera, the small movements between them giving an air of warmth that the Malfoys didn’t usually give. 

There’s a preprinted message on the card, gilded text wishing the reader a joyous Yule and a prosperous new year, but just underneath was a handwritten message. 

_ Severus, _

_ I hope you’re not still cooped up at home, go out and get yourself something nice for the holidays! I realize the only way we’ll get you to leave your labs is to kidnap you, however, so please know that if you’re not in the manor by noon tomorrow, I will come after you.  _

_ Love, _

_ Narcissa Malfoy _

  
  


_ Severus-  _

_ I would not test Narcissa on this, she spent far too long shopping for your gifts to give you any sort of leeway. Expect firewhiskey.  _

_ Lucius _

He can’t help the smile that creeps onto his face. Severus places the card on his bedside table, mentally preparing himself for an afternoon of drinking, unwrapping and trying desperately to refuse gifts that cost more than his yearly salary.

He opened the Weasley's card next and was immediately hit in the face with the smell of The Burrow, a warm and distinct smell of home cooked meals, firewood and dragged in earth. He places the parchment aside and opens the card to the sight of a familiar gaggle of gingers in matching Christmas sweaters, smiling wide at the camera, subtly nudging and poking bunny ears above each other's heads. They’re all red cheeked and happy looking, as if Molly hadn’t gotten after all of them to be serious so they could get a good picture. They looked like they didn’t have a care in the world.

On the other side of the portrait is a note, squeezed under the preprinted text in Molly’s messy, swirling handwriting.

_ Severus, _

_ I hope you’re having a fine break, dear! We haven’t seen you since school let out and I know very well that you haven’t been taking care of yourself nearly as well as you should be! That’s what happens when you don’t have me to bug you into eating. _

Severus was not fond of being called out twice in one morning. He skims the next few paragraphs, knowing all too well it was mostly written rambling about the preparations for the holidays, having all the children at home for the first time in a few months, the usual that came from Molly’s page long messages.

_ This Christmas, we would all be so happy if you would come for dinner! We'll have more than enough food and there's already a place set for you! The whole family hopes you're having an amazing Christmas! _

_ Love,  _

_ Molly _

He knows she’s just being nice, that a majority of the family would much prefer to not even think of him during their holiday break, but it feels nice to pretend like he’d be welcome. Who knows, he might stop by for a few minutes, just to placate Molly’s need to mother him. Get a proper meal in him. It couldn’t hurt.

He puts the card down, right beside the Malfoy’s and makes to get ready for his day, going over his schedule in his head (and totally not debating on what to bring when he went over). 


End file.
